A special delivery
by Hawking a.k.a. Fruey
Summary: It's a birthday fic for Omittchi! ^_~v


A special delivery.

By. Hawking a.k.a. Fruey_chan ^_~v

Authors note: Heehe.. it's short. It's also a fic for Omittchi's birthday *squeal* Happy b-day Omittchi muse! and all other ones for that matter.. And it's also to give a little attention to a character that I hardly ever let get near my fic's at all. *yes I _do_ neglect some characters.. namely this one* Anyway.. better get onto the fic, I wouldn't want to notes to be longer then the story. ^-^ enjoy!

~~

**

~~

My name is Omi Tsukiyono. It still takes a bit of getting used to keep using that names after finding out that it wasn't my given name. A part of me wanted to take my old name back after I found it, but with that name I would have adopted all the evil that it represented. I would have also accepted my family as being mine. It is still a bit hard to believe that I'm related to any of them. They're all dead of course. I helped kill them. Me and my new family.

During the day I work in the Kitty In the House. It is in fact a flower shop. We're open six days a week now. I usually work on the afternoon shift on weekdays. I have school during the week. Once this semester is over that will be the end of my days as a high school student. I'm going to begin attending college this fall. It's not a far away college, in fact it's rather close to us. I couldn't go very far even if I had wanted to, my night job is the reason behind that. I'm also an assassin. I kill people, but not for money. I wouldn't kill people just for the sake of money, or power, or whatever. I kill those people that are so corrupt, so evil that they have no regard for human life. They spend their time hurting, and killing people just for fun, or because it gets them a bit more money. As far as I'm concerned after the things they do there is no way they are still humans. People aren't supposed to act that way, to treat each other in such a cruel fashion, it's sick.

Today, we don't have any missions. The guys told me not to bother working today. I actually was going to go later, but I was informed that if I did pop by to help work my laptop would mysterious disappear and quite possibly end up in the bay. Ken-kun told me to go have fun today. Youji-kun said that my day wouldn't be anything like tonight. Yes that's right, he said he was going to drag me, Ken-kun, and Aya-kun out to go clubbing with him.

You see today is my eighteenth birthday, and now I'm old enough to go to those places which Youji-kun has come to know as a second home. He wants to share the glory I suppose.

I had no intention of going to school that day, or listening to the guys about not coming in to work. Sometimes there are more important things then a computer. I had promised I'd make a special delivery to someone, and I was determined to do so. 

It seemed like so long ago when I helped plant the wood violets. I remember when she came to me and asked if we had any. It had been quite a busy week and sadly we were all out of it. Somehow we ended up planting a new one together. She was very good at convincing people to do things. Well, maybe not people.. maybe it was just me. I actually didn't mind it. That was just the way she was, slightly bossy, but truly a good person at heart.

I often wondered if she knew the meaning of many of these flowers. Sometimes I thought that she might have known more about them then I did. Of course I also often thought that she had some sort of strange master plan to try and get me to be her boyfriend. Maybe that was just part of the plan, that or I'm just one very paranoid individual.

Anyway, I told her I'd take care of it until it bloomed in which case I'd deliver it to her. It bloomed last night.

I took great care to bring it to my final destination without damaging the precious flowers. I had to be careful, if I hurt that plant I'd never forgive myself. I promised I'd bring them to her so she could see what they looked like once they had finally come in.

It was hard to look at her. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was there. "Your wood violets bloomed today. I brought it to you just as I said I would." I looked down at the sweet smelling flowers. "They were worth the wait huh?" She didn't answer me, and with good reason. 

"Today's my birthday.. my eighteenth birthday. It's kind of neat. To have your flowers pop up on the same day. Youji-kun said we were all going out tonight." Eighteen. It was quiet a hallmark day for most people. Eighteen meant freedom, and fun, and responsibility, and lots of other things. "I'd ask you to come with us, but.. I know you can't." I wiped at my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. The tears were ruining my smile, I had to get them to go away. I didn't want her to see me sad, she always hated to see me upset, or sad. The tears just wouldn't go away, even after my attempts to get them to leave they stayed. "I-I have to go.." I told her taking a step forward. "Don't worry I'll be back to see you again another day. Soon." I placed the flowers down on the grass in front of her name. I touched my lips with my right hand and placed a kiss there. Carefully I moved my hand to touch the gray piece of stone that had her name engraved on it. 

"I hope you enjoy the flowers Ouka" With that I turned and headed home, leaving the flowers in the graveyard so Ouka could enjoy them. I knew she'd love them. I did. Those were by far the most beautiful bunch of flowers I had ever seen. 

The sad thing was, I didn't want to leave them. Each day while I waited for the flowers to come into bloom I knew that I still had a piece of Ouka with me. She and I planted them together. Now that it's done, and the flowers have gone to their rightful owner I feel as though I somehow lost her all over again.

~end~


End file.
